1. Technical Field
This invention concerns a device for positioning and maintaining a protective sleeve or other elongated item at a predetermined position covering a sensor or other object.
2. Related Art
Sensors used in automotive applications, such as oxygen sensors which provide data to control engine operation and performance, are often mounted within the engine compartment of a vehicle where they are subject to a harsh environment including intense radiant heat, sources of abrasion and constant vibration during vehicle operation. In view of the harsh environment, it is advantageous to cover the relatively delicate sensors with protective sleeving which can damp vibration, protect against abrasion and reflect radiant heat. Such sleeves often comprise an elongated tube having an inner damping layer of a non-woven material, for example, polyester felt. The inner damping layer is surrounded by a reflective layer comprising, for example, an aluminum foil layer laminated with a reinforcing layer such as a woven scrim of polymer filaments or a polymer sheet material.
Due to the nature of the protective sleeve and its environment, it is difficult to attach the sleeve to the sensor in a manner which will allow the sleeve to be reliably secured in a desired position and also be readily removable for installation and servicing of the sensor. Adhesives, tape and frictional fits are used to effect attachment, but these methods all suffer various disadvantages. Adhesive attachment to the sensor, while generally secure, permanently attaches the sleeve to the sensor. As a result, this method does not allow for easy removal of the sleeve for servicing of the sensor or reuse of the sleeve. In addition, tape and friction fits can be unreliable and not feasible in view of the heat and vibration encountered by the sensor and its protective sleeve within the engine compartment.